


The thing I Most Hate About You

by kiiriminna



Series: Loki's Marvellous Adventures in Krynn [4]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fan Comics, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Raistlin desided to get wasted and have a little conversation about their brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing I Most Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> At last! I hope you will all enjoy this part of Loki's marvellous (mis)adventures in Krynn!


End file.
